(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated ceramic capacitor comprising a plurality of conductor layers (internal electrodes), which face each other, in a laminated chip, a mounted structure of a laminated ceramic capacitor which is constituted by mounting a laminated ceramic capacitor on a substrate, and a capacitor module which is constituted by providing a plurality of laminated ceramic capacitors on a conductive plate.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a conventional laminated ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-288838.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the laminated ceramic capacitor, FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken on line a1—a1 in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken on line a2—a2 in FIG. 1.
This laminated ceramic capacitor is arranged so that a plurality of internal electrodes 1 may face each other through ceramic layers 2 in a ceramic device having a rectangular parallelepiped shape. As for a plurality of internal electrodes 1, each plane shape is a rectangle and each edge of the respective internal electrodes 1 in the longitudinal direction is drawn out by turns to one face 3a and another face 3b in the longitudinal direction of the ceramic device. The edges of some internal electrodes 1 drawn out to the face 3a are connected to one external electrode 4a, and the edges of the remaining internal electrodes 1 drawn out to the face 3b are connected to another external electrode 4b. 
In addition, a plurality of internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation are arranged in each ceramic layer 2 between the adjacent internal electrodes 1 without contacting to the internal electrodes 1. As for the internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation, each plane shape is cross-shaped and each edge of the respective internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation in the width direction is drawn out by turns to one face 6a and another face 6b in the width direction of the ceramic device. The edges of all internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation drawn out to the face 6a are connected to one external electrode 7a for heat radiation, and the edges of all the remaining internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation drawn out to the face 6b are connected to another external electrode 7b for heat radiation.
In this laminated ceramic capacitor, each internal electrode 5 for heat radiation is arranged between each pair of internal electrodes 1 in the ceramic device without contacting. Then, by connecting the plurality of these internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation to the external electrodes 7a and 7b for heat radiation, heat of the capacitor itself is radiated outside by using the internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation and the external electrodes 7a and 7b for heat radiation.
By the way, the temperature rise of the laminated ceramic capacitor mainly depends on the heat generated in the internal electrodes 1 at the time of voltage application, and the heat transferred from a mount substrate to the internal electrodes 1 and the like through the external electrodes 4a and 4b. 
In the above-mentioned laminated ceramic capacitor, it is made to radiate heat by using each internal electrode 5 for heat radiation arranged between each pair of internal electrodes in the ceramic device without contacting, and the external electrodes 7a and 7b for heat radiation connected to the plurality of these internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation. Nevertheless, since each ceramic layer 2 exists between each pair of one internal electrode 1 and one electrode 5 for heat radiation, these ceramic layers 2 interfere heat transfer from the internal electrodes 1 to the internal electrodes 5 for heat radiation.
That is, since the ceramic layers 2 are insulation materials which are far inferior to conductors such as the internal electrodes 1 in heat transfer property, it is difficult to efficiently transfer the heat of the internal electrodes 1 to the internal electrode 5 for heat radiation. Hence, as a result, since it is not possible to perform expected heat radiation, it is difficult to control the temperature rise of the laminated ceramic capacitor.